Embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate, a display device and a manufacturing method of the array substrate.
Among flat panel display devices, Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) have features of small volume, low power consumption, relatively low production cost, no irradiation, etc., and play a leading role in the current market for flat panel displays.
Currently, the main structure of a TFT-LCD comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate that are cell-assembled together. Where, the color filter substrate basically includes: a glass substrate, a Black Matrix (briefly called as “BM”), color filters and a protective film. The chief function of the black matrix is to block stray lights, thereby preventing light leakage between pixels; and the chief function of the color filters is that, three primary colors of red, green and blue are generated by means of light filtering and then mixed in different strength ratios, and thereby, a variety of colors are rendered to make the TFT-LCD shown in full color.
As regards an existing manufacturing process of the TFT-LCD, when the array substrate and the color filter substrate are cell-assembled, there is a certain deviation in alignment between the black matrix of the color filter substrate and pixels of the array substrate owing to existence of an error on the cell-assembling process, so that regions that need to be sheltered may not be covered by the black matrix fully. Thus, it is extremely easy to bring about a phenomenon of light leakage between pixels.